


Сильно прошлогодняя любовь

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, F/M, M/M, feels good but sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: — Это пахнет не как любовь. — говорит он. — А как сильно прошлогодняя любовь, — и снова чихает.





	Сильно прошлогодняя любовь

Тони выгуливает Питера по торговому центру. Звучит, конечно, так, будто Питер – его веселый песик, а Тони настолько обалдевший, что выгуливает собаку в помещении, но в целом – в целом – примерно так это и можно описать.   
  
Тони нравится смотреть, как у Питера глаза загораются радостным и довольным огнем, когда он получает что-то, о чем давно мечтал. Даже если он скрывает, отпирается и смотрит обреченно, Тони настаивает. Потому что вообще-то он может, и его кошелек не обеднеет от смешных трат на смешного неловкого подростка.   
  
— Мистер Старк, правда, мне ничего, совсем ничего не нужно, — бормочет Питер, когда Тони заезжает за ним и с независимым видом ждет, опираясь о капот машины. У Питера в глазах уже черти пляшут, он явно в глубине своей чистой и непорочной души уже чувствует грязную возможность хотя бы посмотреть на сверкающие новые компьютеры, которые он все равно не позволяет себе купить. Ну, Тони, хотя бы купил ему приставку, уже достижение. — Не надо на меня тратиться.  
  
— О, — отвечает ему Тони с насмешкой, потому что Питер вызывает умилением пополам с желанием подшучивать над ним. — Я потратил на твой костюм столько, что уже немного поздновато, не думаешь?  
  
Обычно это последний удар, чтобы сломить светлое упрямство Питера, и они едут куда-нибудь. Тони каждый раз чувствует себя ребенком в Диснейленде, оплачивая смешные детские желания Питера, которые тот стесняется порой высказывать вслух. Тони чувствует себя таким всесильным и нужным, что он уже не уверен, кто из них двоих сильнее зависим от другого. Сдается Тони, что это он заигрался и вновь к кому-то привязался со страшной силой. Ошибки-ошибки.   
  
Так вот, они гуляют по торговому центру, Питер убегает немного вперед, но Тони все равно пристально следит за ним, хотя в этом нет ни малейшего смысла – пацан сильнее его самого в несколько раз. Но Тони чувствует необходимость его контролировать – от греха-то подальше. От него ж только отвернешься, а он и мир спасет, и парочку переломов заработает, горе-то луковое.   
  
И когда перед ним возникает девушка в забавном платье с пышной короткой юбкой, Тони немного теряется. А девушка, пользуясь его замешательством, всовывает ему в руку маленький светлый кусочек тонкого картона.   
  
— Почувствуйте любовь! — говорит она, широко улыбаясь, и отступает в сторону. Тони удивленно окидывает её взглядом и понимает, что она стоит рядом с парфюмерным магазином. Тони хмыкает и проходит мимо. И только потом замечает, что у него в руках все еще выданный ему пробник.   
  
На белом фоне золотистой вязью написано «любовь», видимо, так она и должна пахнуть. Тони подносит пробник к лицу и вдыхает запах – тот неожиданно резкий, но не выпирающе мужской. Что-то такое… ретро. Как старые приемники, танцы с офицерами и девушками в платьях в горошек с красными губами и темными глазами, в которые можно провалиться. Немного дыма от фейерверков, немного приторной сладости шампанского, немного чистых простыней… Немного Стива.   
  
Этот запах так сильно напоминает о Стиве, что Тони шатает. Он смотрит на надпись, прикладывает ладонь к груди и сглатывает, надеясь, что его никто сейчас не снимает. Потому что его охватывает боль, которая теснится в нем, ища выхода, давя на грудь, пытаясь разорвать голову.   
  
Это чувство быстро, мгновенно, бах – и исчезает, оставляя Тони глотать воздух ошарашено. Он оглядывается в поисках Питера и замечает его этажом выше, болтающим с каким-то странным типом в красном костюме. Вот же черт!  
  
Тони направляется к эскалатору, неторопливо поднимается наверх и прогулочным шагом доходит до Питера. Тот сияет, немного смущенно потирает шею и в целом выглядит как очарованный подростковый балбес. Заметив Тони, и Питер, и кто-то в красном костюме замолкают.   
  
— Я позвоню, Уэйд, — бормочет Питер и спешно бежит к Тони с виноватым выражением на лице.   
  
— Так-так, юноша.  
  
— Это Уэйд, он раздает листовки, — говорит Питер побыстрее.  
  
— Твой друг? — интересуется Тони, провожая взглядом удаляющегося Уэйда.   
  
— Д-да, — Питер заливается краской. Тони цокает языком, но позволяет ему оставить свои смешные подростковые чувства при себе. Видит Бог, Тони старается быть хорошим отцом, даже если его никто об этом не просил.   
  
У них запланирована встреча с Пеппер в закусочной рядом с торговым центром, и они направляются именно туда. Питер еще иногда робеет рядом с ней, но это весьма очаровательное зрелище, что он не знает, как с ней себя вести. В основном потому, что Тони тоже вообще не в курсе.   
  
— Что это, мистер Старк? — спрашивает Питер, и Тони только сейчас понимает, что так и держит в руке пробник.  
  
— Всучили, — он отдает его Питеру, и тот сначала читает надпись, а потом нюхает. Нюхает и чихает.  
  
— Это пахнет не как любовь. — говорит он. — А как сильно прошлогодняя любовь, — и снова чихает.  
  
Тони хмыкает, вспоминая, что запах напомнил ему о Стиве. Вот уж и правда сильно прошлогодняя любовь.  
  
***  
  
Тони и Питер едят бургеры, а Пеппер смотрит на них с неодобрением. Что ж, они просто слабовольные американцы, им можно простить любовь к подобному. Честное слово.   
  
— Как дела в школе, Питер? — спрашивает Пеппер, потому что Пеппер берется курировать все вокруг себя и не может спать спокойно, пока что-то из опекаемого ей не в полном порядке. Тони восхищается этим. Тони восхищается Пеппер.  
  
— Нормально, — отвечает Питер с набитым ртом и краснеет. — Но порой учителя перебарщивают с исправительной системой.  
  
Питер возвращается к нормальной жизни в школе, но это непросто. Питер шлет миллион сообщений сердитому Хэппи, который даже без напоминаний пересылает их Тони. Его ежедневные страдания на благо школы и общества – Тони знает об этом все. Он бы и хотел помочь, но этот путь Питеру стоит пройти в одиночку.  
  
— Нам показывают видео с Капитаном Америка, когда оставляют после уроков! — восклицает Питер, стараясь не слишком размахивать руками.   
  
— О Боже, — Тони хватается за сердце. — Это должно нарушать какие-нибудь международные гуманистические законы, разве нет?   
  
— Нет, Тони, — мягко говорит ему Пеппер.   
  
— В любом случае, нет ничего хорошего, чтобы растить детей на видео с кэпом. Вот, посмотрите на меня, я рос на этих видео, мой отец меня ими терроризировал, и, кхм, разве я вырос хорошим человеком?   
  
— Да! — одновременно говорят Пеппер и Питер, и это ужасно мило, но вопрос был риторическим и подразумевал другой ответ.  
  
— Нет, — поправляет их Тони. — Спросите об этом половину земного шара, они вам дадут именно такой ответ. Но к делу, видео с Капитаном Америка испортили мне детство, я не позволю портить детство своему второму любимому ребенку!  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Пеппер со сложным выражением на лице. — Так, подожди, а кто был первым твоим любимым ребенком?  
  
— Клинт, конечно, — без раздумий отвечает Тони. — Теперь он мое главное родительское разочарование.  
  
Пеппер прижимает ладонь к лицу, Питер смущенно хихикает.   
  
Тони удовлетворенно вздыхает и откидывается на спинку диванчика. Пробник с «сильно прошлогодней любовью» валяется где-то на дне мусорной корзины. 


End file.
